


hongseok gay

by jinhongseok



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhongseok/pseuds/jinhongseok
Summary: hongseok gay
Relationships: hongseok - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	hongseok gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



> hongseok gay

hongseok gay

**Author's Note:**

> hongseok gay


End file.
